1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum pump for vehicles which supplies a vacuum to components of a vehicle requiring the vacuum.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum pump installed in a vehicle generates a vacuum through rotation of a rotor, and exhausts air generated during compression of the vacuum pump to the outside.
The conventional vacuum pump generates unnecessary noise during operation, and generates heat of a high temperature through the rotor rotated at a high speed, thus requiring measures to solve these problems.